


What If

by GloriaBrin2



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaBrin2/pseuds/GloriaBrin2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que hubiera pasado si Finn no se hubiera ido esa noche del auditorio? Y si hubiera pasado algo mas que un beso? Como cambiaría eso sus vidas? </p><p>Post Showmance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

" ** _Mucha gente dice que el destino el marcado por las decisiones que uno hace…  
yo mas bien pienso que es por los descuidos."_**

Rachel no era tonta.  
Ella no seria otra perdedora más de Lima… Ella tenía sueños, sueños más grandes que los de todos sus compañeros. Ella iría a lugares, iría a Broadway. Seria una estrella… Saldría de ese maldito pueblo ganadero como todos lo llamaban.

Claro que con lo que ella no contaba es que sus hormonas adolescentes harían aparición… y ahora, en una sola noche, sus sueños se habían ido por la borda.  
Una noche, una sola maldita noche, y todo se esfumo.

Cuando se ofreció a ayudar a Finn con su canto no se imagino que eso pasaría, simplemente era una forma de pasar mas tiempo con el, de estar mas cerca de el…

-Puedes besarme si quieres- le había dicho, mirándolo fijamente, mientras tomaban un descanso.

-Si quiero…

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba recostada contra el piso, con Finn sobre ella, mientras se besaban.

Sabia que debía parar, tenían que parar… pero ella no lo detuvo.  
Sus ropas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco… Si, Rachel Berry había perdido su virginidad con Finn Hudson en el piso del auditorio escolar, un día cualquiera.

Y la verdad, después de eso, se sentía humillada.  
No esperaba que dejara a Quinn, pero por lo menos pensó que hablarían sobre eso. No paso. Fue como si para el, nada hubiera pasado. Y ahora no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que pensaba en el bebe que Quinn estaba esperando.

Una vez más volvió su vista al reloj sobre su lavabo. Un minuto más.

Como había dejado que eso pasara? Ella sabía muy bien lo que podía haber pasado, pero en el momento de lo último que se había acordado era de tomar un maldito condón.

Era hora.

Tomo la pequeña prueba con manos temblorosas y respiro profundamente antes de ver el resultado.

Asintió un poco y soltó el aire contenido.  
Salió de su baño y guardo la pequeña prueba en el cajón de su ropa, tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras.

Ese día se fue a clases como cualquier otro día, dejando tras de si una prueba en su cajón… marcando positivo.

 


End file.
